HitsuHina: The Key
by Kittyliz701
Summary: Toshiro has nothing to do, but when he he comes across a letter, he realises he has forgotten Momo's birthday!
1. Chapter 1

Hitsuhina – the key 

chapter 1

Toshiro Hitsugaya wandered aimlessly around his office. He had finished all of his paperwork for once and had no other mission or place to go. He had to do something, it was pointless just pacing in circles around the office. He sighed and went to sit down on the sofa but noticed a note tucked behind the cushion.

He picked it up and read it aloud.

"I figured you'd come to sit here soon, I knew because I did half of your paperwork for you and I knew you'd be bored and come here for a nap. Anyway the point is that I did half the paperwork for you so you could go and buy a present for Momo since it's her birthday soon. It would be better to go to the world of the living to get something since they have better things. Don't forget to get something pretty, I know she likes keys, From Matsumoto."

He gasped, he hadn't remembered Momo's birthday. He scowled to himself for being so foolish as to forget. He looked back to the letter to read his fuku-taicho's message again. He also couldn't believe she had done half of his paperwork for him. He thought it was beyond her lazy nature to do extra paperwork.

He reminded himself to thank her later and grabbed his soul candy from his desk draw that contained his gegai, and an emergency pack for if ever he needed to go to the world of the living for any reason.

He went to the door and headed to the senkaimon gate.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day …<p>

"Hinamori-kun, what would win your heart?" Rangiku Matsumoto asked the younger fuku-taicho

"W-what? Rangiku-san I'm not sure what you mean," Momo Hinamori replied, confused by the sudden notion made by her friend.

"Well if a guy liked you, what would he have to give you to make you fall in love with him?" she asked in a simpler way, eager for an answer.

The brown-haired girl thought hard with a slight heat in her cheeks. When she mentioned a guy who liked you, her hopes raised to the thought of it being toshiro, but she knew it would never happen. "well," she started "something … thoughtful like … the key."

"a key?"

"the key." Momo corrected smiling to herself.

"The key to what exactly?" Rangiku asked severely confused, thinking of a cabinet key or a house key. What on earth does this have to do with love?

"The key … to my heart."

Rangiku starred back at her in surprise. She never thought of that. It was so sweet, and such a typical thing of her to think. She smiled.

"That's so cute Hinamori-kun! Well I hate to leave, but I have to go now! Places to go, sake to drink! Bye bye now!" Rangiku smiled running away, her goal scored and ready to put into action.

"W-wait a second, Rangiku-san? Rangiku-san!" Momo called out after her voluptuous friend, but it was too late.

She sighed, why would Rangiku want to know that? The question was so … random. Unless she had something planned …

Rangiku ran to her barracks where she wrote the letter to her taicho explaining to go to the world of the living to buy her a key preferably. Knowing him he would go by what she had written and get a key knowing it was of Momo's preferred choice.

She smiled and put on her acting face to casually walk into her taicho's office.

"Ah, morning taicho!"

She could see a vein popping in his head "it's not the morning you idiot, it's three hours past morning. Your late, again. Hurry up and do your paperwork." He scowled at her from his desk as he continued to write.

She yawned casually and sat on the sofa and slide the paper behind the cushion "but I'm so tired! Can't I do it later?"

She could hear him almost growling "Masumoto! You've had the entire morning off! You'll do your work now!"

She walked towards to door trying to ignore the terrifying eyes that followed her and the serious drop of temperature in the room. "nah, I think I'll do it later. Bye bye taichooo!"

She ran away quickly, smirking hearing the usual "MATSUMOTO!"

She giggled as she thought to herself, this is going to be perfect!

* * *

><p>aah, so what will shiro-chan do? ohoho~<p>

hehe really short i know! this is the second fanfic i ever did and has 3 parts, please don't be too harsh!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toshiro strolled around with his hands in his pockets, the wind blowing his tussled white hair. He'd been looking in shop windows all afternoon, nothing had appealed to him yet. Matsumoto had said something about a key, but he wasn't really going to get a stupid house key or something.

He kept looking casually and came across a jewellery shop. He stopped and looked in the window. There were many things that glistened and sparkled silver and gold, the occasional colour glinting off of gems. He saw necklaces and bracelets and rings of all kind and thought they might have what he was looking for.

He was about to walk in but felt slightly irritated to see the shop so full. He sighed and thought to himself 'It's for Momo.' Reassured he walked into the shop and closed the door behind him.

He had to squint at first in the light, but his aquamarine eyes soon adjusted. The store itself was very bright with lights reflecting off of all the jewellery. He started to his left where it was less crowed and started looking.

He leaned over to look at a bracelet but thought it too plain. He kept moving around and around the shop until he had only two sections left. He sighed in disappointment but looked at them anyway. He leaned over to look closely as he was growing tired and blinked a couple of times before seeing it. The perfect thing he was looking for.

Hanging in the centre of the unit was a shining sterling silver key hanging on a beautiful chain. It had swirling metal work and a very small aquamarine crystal implanted in the centre of it. He lifted it up to feel it. The metal was smooth to the touch and very light weight as well. It was the one.

He smiled and nodded at the necklace and then turned around. His smile dropped. There were at least seventeen people in the queue. His mouth twitched, but he sighed and queued never-the-less. Whilst he queued he thought how he might show Momo the gift. Would he gift wrap it, or would he just put it on her? Or would she be uncomfortable with that? He sighed to himself and took another step forward. This queue was taking forever.

Another fifteen minutes later he was second and waiting for the next person to leave and pay.

"Next please!" the woman at the till called.

'Finally' he thought to himself. He placed the necklace on the table and asked for it gift wrapped. But as the woman went to the back to get the paper, he heard his soul pager beeping in his pocket. He couldn't believe it. Really? Now? Of all times! He sighed and waited for the woman to wrap it anyway, trying to ignore it, hoping that the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki was nearby.

The woman passed him the gift in a bag as he passed over the correct change. She looked slightly worried.

"Uh, sir? Aren't you going to get that?" she gestured to his pocket but he just shrugged.

"It can wait." And walked out the store.

As soon as he was outside he ran to the nearest clear spot and changed into a soul reaper leaving his mod soul behind.

"Stay hidden, and don't lose that." He told it.

"Yes sir." He said curtly.

And with that Toshiro took off into the sky to find the hollow, using his soul pager to find it. He was surprised to see it was near Ichigo's house and so flash-stepped over there.

It was very quiet outside his house, and he couldn't sense the hollow anywhere. Then he heard a cry; the cry of a hollow. He turned around to see it only inches away from him. He wasn't ready. He went to grab Hyorinmaru but was cut short when it's hand slammed into his chest. He was caught off guard. It came at him again, it was about to cry again when it was cut short by-

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The hollow's skull head was sliced in two with a clean shot from Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. It evaporated into blue dust where it would go to Hueco Mundo in peace. Followed by the dust was Ichigo standing in his soul reaper uniform with his zanpakto slung over his shoulder.

"Toshiro, is everything ok?" Ichigo asked.

Irritation stung him "It's Hitsugaya-taicho, not Toshiro. And no, nothing is wrong. Why?"

Ichigo looked shocked and said "Then why are you here? You always come here if it's important."

'It is important' Toshiro thought to himself. "I'm here on a personal visit. A day off."

Ichigo smiled "Oh I see. Finally finished all your paper work then, huh? Well I would stick around but I gotta go. I was just meant to be picking up the groceries, but it seems that I'll have to go back and get some more" they both smiled lightly "Bye then, tell everyone I said hi," and he left.

Toshiro smiled to himself and went back to the mod soul, changed back into his gegai and opened the senkaimon to return back to Soul Society.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Momo rubbed her eyes and moaned. It was late she could tell. She stayed up late last night doing her paperwork. She had been so ill before she hadn't realised how much she had to catch up on.

She yawned as she sat up and stretched. She swung her feet out of bed and put on her soul reaper uniform. She found her hair brush and scooped it up into a bun and put the hair accessory over the top of it. Her eyes were dark but none-the-less she felt ok. She walked outside and went towards her office. She stopped outside and heard people moving inside. She stopped and listened. She heard a few distinct voices, but one in particular; Toshiro. She smiled. Before she was worried why people were in here but now she didn't care. He was here, in her office.

She made obvious footsteps and heard Rangiku hushing everyone but could almost see Toshiro rolling his eyes as he went "Tch" She tried not to giggle as she opened the door. She pushed it open slowly to reveal …

"Happy Birthday Hinamori-san!" sung in unison by all the people there. She smiled a warm and broad smile and looked around at everyone and giggled.

"Ah! Thank you so much! Ano ... in all honesty I had forgotten it was my birthday!" she blushed and smiled innocently as a few members laughed. She looked around to see Rangiku holding a pink iced birthday cake with little white flowers on it, Hisagi standing proudly next to it smiling at her. Izuru holding a square-ish present and a few fith company members she was close too, Kyoraku-taicho and Nanao-fukutaicho holding a bunch of beautiful flowers from their blossom tree. And finally there was Toshiro standing near the back smiling at her, holding something in his hand that glistened. She wondered what it was.

When she walked into the room properly everyone in turn came up to her and wished her a happy birthday and received some lovely presents. Izuru gave her book that she had said she wanted. One of the fifth company members had made her a bracelet out of jade beads. And Hisagi had proudly presented his cake of which she blew out the candles and made a wish. She tried a piece and it was delicious. She'd never thought she'd seen Hisagi smile that much before, he must have worked hard on it. Rangiku brought out some sake as Momo laughed nervously.

"Go on! Just have one drink Hinamori-kun! It is your birthday after all!" Rangiku said rosy cheeked.

Momo put her hands up "Uh, I'm ok actually Rangiku-san!"

"Oh c'mon!" she insisted.

She was about to put the cup of sake in her hand when an ice cold hand stopped her. Rangiku looked to see who it was and then backed off a step.

"Rangiku stop hassling her. If she doesn't want to don't make her." Toshiro said coldly.

"Mou Taicho! I was only joking!" Rangiku pouted.

"Well go ask someone else if they want a drink," he looked around the room hastily "Like Hisagi over there." He motioned to Hisagi who was talking to a fifth company member. She laughed and ran up to him with the sake in hand.

Toshiro grumbled "Honestly sometimes she's such a pain…"

"Shiro-chan, thank you." He looked up at Momo who was smiling nervously "I didn't want a drink, hehe"

He smiled lightly and thought to correct her but since it was her birthday, he would let her off with his childhood nickname. He thought since the party was bustling now and it was getting late, he should give her his present. But not here.

"Hinamori," she looked at him with her big brown eyes that he loved he tried to hold back the heat rising to his cheeks "I-I need to give you something, come on."

He took her hand firmly and flash stepped onto the roof. It was just about sunset, both of their favourite time of day. The sun was a beautiful red and orange blend and the black silhouettes of the buildings in Seireitei looked amazing. It was all perfect.

They sat down and looked at the view.

"Wow, this sunset is beautiful. And so warm." Momo said quietly in awe.

Toshiro looked at her with the sun's glow on her smiling face. He wished he could tell her how beautiful she was and how warm and kind she was, but he knew he didn't have the courage. He took a deep breath and got ready to give her his gift.

"Hinamori, I have a present for you. I didn't think you would appreciate it in there so I brought you here," she looked at him smiling in anticipation. He went and sat close to her so that he could feel her breath on his face "Close your eyes," He whispered.

She did as she was told and closed them. He had meant to get this close to put the necklace on her and surprise her, but Momo had started to move a little closer and he knew what she was waiting for. A kiss. She had thought her present was a kiss. He went bright red but smiled.

He unhooked the lock of the necklace and put it on her. She opened her eyes and look down. She saw the necklace and gasped. She picked it up and looked at it carefully.

"T-toshiro it's beautiful. But I thought…" she stopped embarrassed and went a bright pink as blood rose to her cheeks. He was still close enough …

He laughed lightly "I know what you thought," he moved away a little to smile at her and lifted her chin to face him "But I wouldn't want to disappoint the birthday girl now, would I."

And with that he moved that bit closer to close the gap between them as his lips touched hers. Her lips were so soft and fragile just like her. He dared to place his hand gently of the small of her back to move closer to her. He held her there in that moment. To him, it felt like he was soaring and taking her with him.

Momo held her lips to his as she felt his hand on her back. She moved in a little closer and placed her hand on his cheek. Surprisingly his lips were soft and light and his skin wasn't cold like most days. She felt warm next to him. She felt safe and protected and didn't want the moment to end. His lips moved to hers as she kissed him back.

The sunset fell on the day as the last of the warmth from the sun left their faces as they embraced together, their hearts unlocked by each other, completely in love …

… and completely unaware of all the eyes of the party on them.

Hitsuhina – the key – the end


End file.
